


Bittersweet

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies





	Bittersweet

Silently, I tip toed around the woods until I reached the clearing. I know that no one’s around but still I can’t shake the feeling that there was someone or something watching me.

The moon shone bright and the light was reflected by the water of the lake, illuminating the world around me. I hid myself behind a tree and watched it. Watched him. There he was, the werewolf I was after. He feasted on a prey - the night jogger that crossed my path before - someone should really tell people not to go out running at night. Who does that anyway? I heard the screams but when I arrived, it was already too late. All I could do now was kill that motherfucker for him. For all the people in this town. 

_“Hey!”_  I yelled and pointed my flashlight right into the face of evil.

He looked up at me and instead of being scared, his lips curled into a smile. A smile so bright, he showed his teeth, which was red from the blood of his victim.

I aimed my gun - which I loaded with silver bullets - at him but again, he did nothing but smile.

_“C’mere, motherfucker.”_  I whispered and waited for him to get up but I was surprised by his agility. He was too quick and I wasn’t prepared for that.

With one swift motion, he rushed at me, sending the gun flying and knocked me over, before he was hovering above me, baring his teeth at me, his bloody drool dripping onto my shirt as I try to fight him off as best as I could.

I was holding his face away from me with one hand while my other hand reached to my side to search for the gun, I knew was lying there.

* * *

_“Hello Wolfie.”_ I heard someone say and the werewolf turned his head to see Dean and Sam standing there, their guns and flashlights aiming at us, a stupid grin on their faces.

The werewolf knew that his pack was not here yet and he was not going to stand a chance against the two of them. He did was his instincts told him to do and disappeared even before Dean could shoot a bullet into his head. Sam immediately ran after him as Dean was standing above me, offering me his hand to help me up.

I ignored him and sat up before I grabbed my gun. I stood up and brushed the dirt away with my free hand.

_“No thank you?”_  Dean asked, still grinning.

_“For what? Ruining my chance of shooting that motherfucker?”_ I snarled at him and began to walk towards my car. Sam was on the case now and there’s no need for me to stick around. I got to find out where the pack was meeting and then I’ll get my chance. My revenge.

_“There..uh..was no way that you could have shot that son of a bitch, sweetheart.”_ Dean said, walking after me. I couldn’t see his face but I knew that he was still grinning.

_“Shut up and leave me alone.”_  I walked faster now and as I rounded up the way to my car, Sam was already waiting for Dean.

_“I lost him. He was too fast. Guess we’ll have to wait for the next opportunity.”_  Sam was always the more reasonable one and although I don’t like the Winchesters, I kind of like Sam more than his stupid brother. Maybe because he treats me like one of his peers and not a girl who is lost in this world without their help.

_“Thanks.”_ I said to Sam, ignoring Dean. Sam nodded at me. Maybe I like to wind Dean up and I’m good at this game.

_“Oh, so you thank him?”_  He said, leaning against his car and raising his eyebrow as he watch me get into mine.

_“WE saved your sweet ass!”_  Dean yelled as I turn my key and drove off.

* * *

_“Maybe you should be nicer to her.”_ Sam was thinking out loud. 

_“I am nice. What more can I do? I saved her, didn’t I?”_ Dean was annoyed and got into his car, waiting for Sam to join him.

_“Maybe she hates to be called sweetheart all the time? She has a name, too, you know? And even if she might not look like it, I think she is capable of taking car of herself. She doesn’t need us to ruin her gig all the time.”_ Sam looked at Dean and tried to read his reaction, but Dean showed none.

* * *

I was walking along the row of rooms until I found mine and unlocked it. Just when I was about to open the door, I heard the loud motor of the Impala rounding up the corner before it came to a halt in the motel parking lot.

_“Just great.”_  I rolled my eyes and let out a loud sigh before I turn around and look into the smiling faces of the two brothers.

_“Alright, I want to do some research when the library’s still open. See you later, Dean.”_ Sam said and took off, leaving Dean standing there.

I braced myself for what’s to come but he really did leave me alone and walked to their room which was next to mine. I couldn’t believe it and rolled my eyes visibly before closing them again. I didn’t get why I have the misfortune to run into the Winchester brothers almost everywhere I go.

_“Did..did you just rolled your eyes at me?”_  My eye-rolling didn’t go unnoticed by Dean.

He pushed open his door hastily and threw his duffel bag into his room before he locked up and rushed over to me. I took the brief seconds to open up my door and slip in but just when I was about to close the door, Dean stuck a foot in and prevented me from slamming it shut, right before his very eyes.

Dean pushed the door open, making me crash against the wall. He swirled around and closed it before he turned his attention back to me.

* * *

I was still standing there, dumpfounded, my mind is racing, trying to find a way out of this. I’m not scared, Dean wouldn’t hurt me but still, as a girl travelling alone, I am alarmed.

Dean walked closer until he was standing right before me, his chest barely an inch from my face.

_“Did you roll your eyes at me, sweetheart?”_ He bent down and whispered in my ear, asking me the question again and stared into my eyes.

My expression went from shock to relieve. I began to grin and stare back at him before I rolled my eyes again, defiantly.

Dean chuckled and looked down at the floor before one of his hands clawed my throat, applying slight pressure on it. His lips grazing my ear before he whispered again.  _“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you, sweetheart?”_

He let go of me and stood there, looking down at me, as if he pities me. When I can’t stand something, it’s pity. I can take care of myself and I’m not letting anyone getting in the way.

_“Fuck y-”_ I snarled but before I could even say it, Dean’s lips were on mine. His weight pushed me further into the wall, as his tongue trace my lip line, as if he would ask me for the permission to let him in.

I needed a moment to process all of this. My head says no but my heart says yes and the heart always get what the heart wants. Slowly, I opened up my mouth, granting him permission to explore my mouth and he did not play around. Even if his kisses were rough, his tongue was gentle against mine.

Dean cupped my face in his hand and kissed me roughly but sweet. My muscles began to relax. Our tongues dance to the beating of our hearts.

He stopped for air and parted from me. Dean’s face in front of mine, our noses touch as we breathe heavily against each other.

 

_“Why do you hate me that much?”_  Dean asked, his voice soft.

_“I hate you alright? Mostly, because you think I can’t take care of myself. Admit it, you hate me too, otherwise you wouldn’t come waltzing in and fuck up my missions.”_  I said, still out of breath.

The features of his face changed into something soft and Dean quickly turned me around, not wanting me to see his vulnerability.

I was standing against the wall, my hands placed on either side of my head as Dean moved closer again, his breathing hot against my ear.

He let out a soft chuckle. _“Oh yeah, I hate you, alright? I hate the way you think you can do everything on your own.”_  He stopped to spread kissed at the base of my neck.

_“I hate the way you wiggle around in your tight pants, showing me that sweet ass every time I pull you out of trouble. I lost count on how many times I saved your pretty little ass.”_  Dean muttered as he traveled down until he was kneeling and biting into my ass. A shriek escaped my lips as I bit down on my bottom lip.

His hands found the hem of my yoga pants - the pants I’m wearing for hunting, as I can move freely in them - and pulled it down forcefully. His hands caressed my ass before he bit down on my cheek, sending a pain throughout my whole body. Dean grabbed at my underwear and pulled them down and let me step out of my pants and panties before he placed his face in between my ass. I arched my back and stuck my ass out for him, it felt too good.

Dean’s tongue traveled from my asshole to my cunt, licking and lapping at the wetness that was dripping down my leg. It felt too good to be true.

_“So sweet.”_  Dean whispered, out of breath.  _“I’ve been wanting to taste you for so long.”_

I pushed myself away from the wall and turn myself around. I saw Dean looking up at me, his eyes full of longing. My hands found his head and I pulled him closer to me, burying his head in my pussy as he laps at it hungrily. The tip of his tongue teasing my bud as one of his hands sneaked up and parted my lips to gain better access before his fingers dug deep into my cunt.

_“Oh god..”_  I moaned and threw my head back, enjoying the sensation that his fingers and tongue are giving me.

Dean had two fingers inside of me and curved them, hitting all the right spots in all the right places as his tongue flickers on my bud. My fingers dug deep into his skull, pressing him closer as I am about to come.

 

_“Dean? I’m ..oh fuck..”_ I couldn’t even finish my sentence as I felt my walls cramping and my legs shaking. I lost my balance for a second and Dean was holding me up by my lower body.

When my head cleared I pulled Dean up by his hair. He was standing there, a stupid grin on his face that was shiny from my juice. I look up at him, still annoyed. I took his hand and placed the fingers that were still inside of me a second ago to my mouth, sucking it deep down and licked it clean. All the while his eyes never left mine and that grin was wiped off his stupid face.

It took him by surprise as I pushed him with all my might and Dean fell onto the bed. I walked over as quickly as I could and straddled him. He sat up and hugged me around my waist, kissing me wet and wild while I moved my hips and grind on his noticeable bulge.

_“I want you inside of me.”_  I whispered into his mouth as my hands traveled down his body and unbuckle his belt, my face still attached to his.

There was a sigh of frustration which Dean let out, when I parted from his lips to take off his jeans and boxers. I took the time and lifted my shirt over my head, taking it off, while Dean hastily took his off, too. I stood there, licking my lips as I saw the beautiful sight. The pink tip of his dick which was leaking pre-cum was something I wanted to feel in my mouth but I shook that thought out of my mine. I’ve got no time for this and right now, I want to fuck him senseless.

I took a step forward and sat down on his lap again, straddling him while Dean’s muscular arms found its way around my body, his lips are kissing a trail down my neck until he reached the valley of my breasts. His skilled fingers unhooked my bra in seconds and I threw it into a corner. Greedily, his mouth was on my nipple, kissing and sucking it in before he wanders to the other one. I was holding his head in my hands, my fingers lost in his hair. His stubbles scratching my chest raw while his eyelashes tickled my skin.

My hand went between our bodies and I began to stroke his cock. Up and down - slow at first. I laid it down and began to grind my wet pussy on it, making Dean close his eyes and groan in pleasure.

I pushed him back so that he was lying on the bed while I lift my hips and placed his dick at the entrance of my wet pussy. I sat back down again and both of us let out a sigh of satisfaction. I began to grind my hips into him, while my hands are on his chest to steady myself. His hands are on my hips, trying to get in charge of the movement.

I was riding him hard as his hands travels up my body and cupped my breasts, twisting my nipples in between his fingers. Dean knew that it was my show and he needs to do what I want him to if he wants me to keep riding him. He might be a pain in the ass but he’s an intelligent pain in the ass.

My hands sneaked up around his throat and I began to apply pressure to it, cutting out his air supply as I increased my pace. Dean’s head gained color and before I know that he’s going to be out, I let go of him.

_“Son of a bitch!”_  He groaned, before he came hard, filling me up with his cum as I was still grinding into him.

He pulled me down and held me tight, still dizzy from the powerful orgasm I just gave him. Dean lied there, panting and it took a moment before his breathing got back to normal. My head was on his chest and I could almost feel his heart beating out of it. I kissed him deeply before I got up again and he shot a bewildered glance my way.

_“I’m going to take a shower.”_  I said and I hoped that he won’t ask any questions. I’m not much of a cuddler after sex and he doesn’t need to know it. Deep down, I hoped that he’ll be gone when I’m finished.

When I walked back into the room, I found Dean sound asleep in my bed. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes before I walked over and got into the bed beside him. I was too tired to argue and I might not want to admit it, but it actually felt good to have someone by my side every now and then.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard Dean’s phone ringing. Rushing out of the bed, I searched for it in the room and found it on the floor by the door. Looking at the screen, it was Sam.

I glanced over to Dean and saw that he was still sleeping and decide to take the call.

_“Sam.”_ I said with my best impression of Dean.

 

_“Dean, listen. I found something. Every full moon, at midnight, the pack is having a gathering at the clearing of the lake. I’ll meet you there, it’s late but if we hurry, they’ll still be there.”_ Sam said, not knowing that it was me on the other end and not his brother.

I hung up before he could say or ask any more questions. Glancing at my watch, it said 12.24am. I began to smile and put on my clothes in a hurry before I silently gather all the things I need. I placed the phone back in Dean’s pants and escaped out into the night. If I drive fast, I’ll be there before Sam. 


End file.
